


Welcome Home

by mykokoro



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, I just want them to be happy, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, a prompt i did forever ago, wow! it's another drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 06:16:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7746304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mykokoro/pseuds/mykokoro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why've you got my hoodie on?" Said a familiar voice, and Hinata went rigid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! If you read any of my other stuff it becomes very apparent that I gravitate towards fluffy drabbles. I just want these dorks to be happy together, so I decided to post this really short little kagehina that I did for a prompt a while back. Hope you enjoy!

Hinata’s small hands clutched at the soft fabric, a sea of warmth enveloping his body. The cotton draped his fingertips like webbing on his hands, sending goosebumps crawling under his skin from the sudden change in temperature. A dark canopy sprawled over his shoulders and fell down to his thighs, cheeks hot and eyes swimming in the ocean of cloth. Hinata’s lungs filled with a sweet air, a tangle of familiar scents. The faint jumble of deodorant and sweat and traces of his shampoo embraced him gently as Hinata curled up in the giant sweater. The small boy sighed into the warmth, his breath evaporating from his lungs as he thought of Kageyama.

“Why’ve you got my hoodie on?” His familiar voice uttered behind him. Hinata went rigid, glancing over at Kageyama’s cold hands sliding off a bulky blue scarf. But within a few moments of seeing him, Hinata’s worries dissipated. He grinned fondly, fidgeting with the edge of the seam.

“It smells like you,” Hinata replied simply. “I miss you when you come home late.”

Kageyama, no longer bundled up in a jumble of warm layers, let his lips part a little, eyes widening. He approached the small male, a tiny smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. Nestling himself beside Hinata and sinking into the couch, Kageyama wrapped his cold arms around Hinata’s small frame. He felt Hinata’s hands wriggle underneath his armpits, squeezing his body from his grip on the back of his shirt. Kageyama let his face fall onto his shoulder, eyes fluttering shut in his mild touch. 

“I missed you, too,” he mumbled shyly into the small boy’s figure. Hinata leaned into him, smiling into his steady heartbeat. The flavor of orange shampoo flooded Kageyama’s nose, easing him into the familiar feeling of Hinata’s tiny arms enveloping his body.

When Hinata thought of welcoming Kageyama home like this, missing him didn’t seem so bad anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading, and as always, don't hesitate to leave feedback! I love every single comment, kudos and bookmark I receive.


End file.
